A document-filing device electronically accumulates documents by converting the documents into images by use of an image input device such as an image scanner, allowing a user to search for a document later. The document-filing device has been put into practical use.
Accumulated image documents are given document names so as to facilitate management of the image documents. Examples of a conventional technique for automatically giving a document name to image data include the specifications of Chinese Patent Application Publications No. CN1746884A and No. CN1658192A.
Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN1746884A describes generating a document name based on (i) a date as data indicative of the time when the document is captured and (ii) a number indicative of the order in which the document is captured on the date.
Further, Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN1658192A describes that specific information indicative of a location where a document is captured (e.g. “at X's house”) is added by manual input of a user to data indicative of the time when the document is captured, the addition being made based on location information (such as longitude and latitude) indicative of the location where the document is captured.
However, an object of the conventional technique is to generate document names that are different with respect to each image document, and accordingly the document names do not reflect the contents of the image documents. Consequently, the user cannot know the contents of the image document based on its document name. A user must open an image document file in order to know the contents of the image document file.